Light's Secret Folder
by Ryuuga Athenania
Summary: Tentu saja. Sudah jelas folder mana yang tipuan, bukan? Dan dengan konyolnya, L sebagai detektif terhebat di dunia malah memilih untuk memikirkan folder yang salah. Eh? Boys Love Big Hints. LLight. Maybe OOC


Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba feat Takeshi Obata

Light's Secret Folder

Ruang penyelidikan kasus Kira lengang. Kebanyakan anggota tim sedang tidur di kamar mereka masing-masing. Hanya dua tokoh utama kita, L dan Light, yang tetap betah menahan kantuk demi mencari petunjuk. Er...setidaknya salah satu dari mereka, karena kita semua sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Tiba-tiba, Light beranjak dari kursinya.

"Mau kemana, Light-kun?" tanya L sembari tetap mengamati layar besar di hadapannya.

Light melirik kesal.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu kalau aku mau ke kamar mandi, Ryuzaki? Menyelidiki isi komputerku?"

L menoleh.

"Saya tahu Light-kun tidak sebodoh itu. Light-kun pasti sudah memasang sandi di tempat-tempat tertentu, bukan?"

"Terserah kau sajalah,"

Light melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Bila ternyata saya bisa menebak sandi itu, apakah Light-kun akan membiarkan saya menjelajahi komputer ini?"

Langkah Light terhenti. Sejenak, ia terdiam. Namun tak lama, seringai kecil terbentuk di bibirnya, dan ia kembali berjalan.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Ryuzaki,"

-xoxOXOxox-

Light tersenyum kecil saat memasuki ruang penyelidikan. Dapat dilihatnya, L yang sedang duduk jongkok di kursinya seperti biasa dan menatap komputer Light penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Tidak berhasil, eh?"

L menggeleng.

Light tertegun.

"Kau...bisa menebaknya?"

L mengangguk.

"Dan kau tidak bisa... tidak bisa ̶ " Light berusaha mencari kata yang tepat.

"Saya masih belum mengerti," L menggumam.

"Bila Light-kun memang seorang Kira, masih ada yang ganjil. Tapi bila Light-kun bukan seorang Kira, mengapa Light-kun melakukan... melakukan... ini?"

'Oke, ini mulai tidak seru sekarang. Apa jadinya rencanaku kalau Ryuzaki tahu _folder_ 'itu'?' batin Light panik.

"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat?" Light mendekati komputernya .

"_Folder... Plan Map... New World... _tapi... gambar itu... sandi..." L menggumam sendiri.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kurasa aku tidak pernah memiliki _folder_ dengan judul seperti itu,"

Light benar-benar panik sekarang. Ia membuka-buka komputernya, mencari _folder_ yang dimaksudkan L.

"Tidak, Light-kun. Judulnya _corrupt file_. Itu salah satu _folder_ tersembunyi yang Light-kun beri sandi,"

"...Ryuzaki, semua file di sini sudah di_setting_. Tidak ada yang _hidden_,"

L menggeleng dengan masih menggumam sendiri.

"Itu _hidden _yang untuk memunculkannya perlu sandi juga. Dan Light-kun juga sudah memasang _file-file_ jebakan. Light-kun yang memasangnya, pasti bisa membukanya,"

Light menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku tidak ingat ada metode _protect_ komputer yang seperti itu. Kau yakin itu bukan virus?"

"Bukan, Light-kun. Saya yakin, karena isinya ̶ "

L tertegun.

Tiba-tiba, ia meloncat berdiri, kemudian melangkah mendekati Light. Saat telah berada tepat di hadapan Light, ia mendekatkan wajahnya.

Light terkejut. Keningnya berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya bertalu-talu. Ryuzaki terus mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia sendiri makin lama makin mundur... mundur... mundur...

Hingga pada titik dimana kemiringan mereka hampir mencapai 45 derajat, L berhenti.

"Light-kun," Ryuzaki membuka mulutnya, "mengakulah. Pasti _folder_ yang ingin Light-kun sembunyikan mati-matian adalah _folder_ yang berjudul _New Heaven _itu, dan bukannya folder _New World_ di sampingnya. Betul bukan?"

Light membuka mulutnya, tapi tak ada satupun suara yang keluar. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Saya memang merasa isi _folder New World_ itu cocok dengan yang sedang terjadi saat ini, tapi entah mengapa saya merasa _folder_ di sebelahnya lah yang paling Light-kun jaga,"

L kembali berdiri tegak(er... sebenarnya bungkuk), kemudian berbalik. Ia berjalan menuju kursinya dan meloncat.

Saat sudah duduk dengan setangkai lolipop di tangan , L kembali melanjutkan, "Tapi saya masih tetap belum mengerti, apa yang dimaksud dengan '_Marry him', 'Makes New Family'_, _dan 'Lives Happily Ever After with_' yang tertulis di _Plan Map_ di situ. Sayang sekali Light-kun mencoret nama yang ada di Plan Map itu. Saya jadi tidak bisa memprediksi rencana Light-kun berikutnya, karena saya merasa keselamatan diri saya lebih terancam di sini,"

Light tertegun. Ia benar-benar tertegun. Dahinya kembali berkeringat. Namun, bukan lagi keringat dingin. Keringat yang ini lebih cocok disebut sebagai '_sweatdrop_'.

Tentu saja. Sudah jelas folder mana yang tipuan, bukan? Menilik dari usaha dan motto Light selama ini, tentu saja folder _New Heaven_ itu palsu. Bila bukan palsu, setidaknya tentu saja Light lebih memilih melaksanakan _Plan Map_ di _folder New World_, yang berisi tentang strateginya membunuh para anggota tim penyelidikan. Dan dengan konyolnya, L sebagai detektif terhebat di dunia malah memilih untuk memikirkan folder _New Heaven_ yang berisi kehidupan asmara Light. Padahal seperti yang telah kita semua ketahui, selama ini Light tidak pernah berminat untuk mengurusi hubungan cintanya. Kekasihnya saja tega ia bunuh. Apakah masuk akal bila Light lebih memilih untuk mengurusi hal itu ketimbang rencana dunia barunya?

.

L melirik Light yang sedang menumpu kepalanya di atas meja dengan alis berkerut.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, Light-kun. _YagamiRyuzaki _memang bukan sandi yang bagus, tapi _YagamiL _yang sedang Light-kun ketik itu jauh lebih mengerikan," kata L sambil tetap memakan coklatnya.

"..."

.

Light menghempaskan tubuhnya di pinggir tempat tidur.

'Gila... Bagaimana bisa... Detektif nomor satu sepertinya...'

Light menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghempaskannya sekaligus. Sesaat kemudian, ia meraih selimut di sebelahnya dan membaringkan tubuh.

'Sudahlah. Walaupun instingnya tepat, dia tidak mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan dengan folder itu.'

Dan tak lama, suara dengkuran halus memenuhi kamar.

FIN

Nah, begitulah fic Death Note pertama ̶ eh! Tunggu dulu! Apa maksud Light dengan "Instingnya tepat"? A-apa maksudnya...

...folder yang paling dijaga Light adalah...

..._New Heaven_?

...

...

Kyaaa!

Hwaa! Kenapa jadi LLight! Padahal Ryuu gak suka! Maunya LightL! LightL! LightL~ *merajuk*

Gah...

Sulit sekali membuat fic setelah sekian lama tidak menulis

Alurnya terburu-buru...

Banyak fakta 'maksa'...

OOC...

Dan metode proteksi komputer itu...

...maksa sekali

Akh, sudahlah

Bila readers ingin mendapat bacaan yang lebih layak lagi, silahkan review...


End file.
